That night
by Perdita8888
Summary: she was he 9th Espada. She liked him,but she didn't want to admit it. When he came into her room that night,she saw the love in his eyes. He wants her,and she tests him. Warning...sex scenes,and man are they descriptive.And Its me and grimmjow


My Story:

It felt like the meeting Leader Aizen called took forever, loving the moment when he said it was over. I was the first one to get up, not caring if he had something to add or if he just wanted to hear his voice. Being the 9th Espada, no one really cared what I did. Halibel caught up with me, the only person or girl I could connect with. Everyone else, they didn't mean anything to me. The only one I would think twice about was the rebel of the group, Grimmjow, the only one I would feel pity for if he were killed. The same man I thought of, watched me walk away with Halibel, the hate of feeling a kind of emotions I did feel for him in return. The thought of following me ran across his mind so much that it sickened himself... He stood, walking away without a word, making Aizen raise an eyebrow from his new silent act. "What do think he has on his mind, "Kaname asked towards Gin and Aizen. Gin's famous grin only grew wider while Aizen' sly smirk turned to a full smile. "_Alyshia_, it's almost too obvious, "Gin answered in his usual sarcastic tone, Kaname never liking his way of talking since he met him, but he dealt with it." What should we do something about it, "Kaname waited for Aizen to respond, Gin as well." He will fulfill his lust for her whether she wants it or not, there's nothing we can do, and who knows, mayhem she'll do the same for him, " Kaname and Gin nodded, doubts in Kaname' mind forming. Kaname was my other close friend that looked after me, he wasn't really too pleasant with Aizens prediction about Grimmjow's or my personal quest... "Don't do anything drastic Kaname, "Aizen watched Kaname nod, still knowing he had a death note on Grimmjow if he did anything to me." I won't. . "That was the last thing Kaname said before leaving Gin and Aizen alone to talk about other things he was interested in at that time, too much about me and my safety was on his mind to think about anyone else or the main plan.

I lay on my bed while Halibel sat next to me, talking about others things then just about you guys being there. "So Halibel, who do you like, "I sat up, trying to find any emotions on her face from the question, pouting when I found nothing." None of these boys are my type, "I pushed her slightly, and I knew she was lying." Whatever, there's every type of guy here, theirs the tall and lanky, huge and dumb, evil and smart, and so much more, " Thinking back to what I stated, seeing I forgot the main attraction for me, rebellious and hot, only fitting in that was Grimmjow. " Still no one, what about you, your young, there have to be a man you want in your bed, "I rolled my eyes, flopping back down on the bed." Nope, all of them suck, if I wasn't a fake cousin to Kaname, he would be the only one I would think of sleeping with. Oh, Gin too "I lied through my teeth, hoping she would see the white lie of no saying everyone I would want to be with." All right, it sound good, but I know there's more, I'll see you tomorrow, " I waved goodbye as she left, leaving me in silence. This gave me enough time to think about things, about how I truly felt about Grimmjow. I knew by fact that I did love him and did have a crush on him. I also felt something I felt for no one else, it was so confusing. Maybe I did love him but I didn't want to admit it, you didn't know. I heard a knock on the door.

My head turned to face the door, still lying on the bed, too lazy to get up and greet the guest. His eyes almost gave me a heart attack, they were just so dull, so mesmerizing that it made me want to melt into water. His eyes also made me just want to stare at him forever. Trying not to make him see my love for his eyes, I tried to shake off any feelings you had towards him, but it failed, "You need something, "My words came out in a harsh tone, regretting it only a little. He said nothing; all he did was shut the door, the sound of a lock breaking the silence, making my defense rise. "Are you deaf Grimmjow, what do you want?" Annoyed by the whole thing already, I didn't care if I we mean or not. Still, he said nothing, walking towards me until his legs hit the bed. "Why won't you say anything . . ." My voice now soft, begging, not helping me when the vulnerability showed through my voice. I wondered why I brought my guard down, why I felt sympathy for him when he did nothing to feel something for him. Yet, those eyes just made me want to comfort him, to care for him until the pain in his eyes went away. I just didn't know how to do that. Shame filled his eyes, confusing of what he would be ashamed of. My nerves began to kick in when his face moved closer and closer to mine, knowing a blush was present on your face. "I love you, "That did the last thing I thought Grimmjow would ever say to me, not know how to respond to something like that. By how he looked at me, you knew he wasn't lying, thinking it was cute that 'the' Grimmjow had a weakness. As I thought, his warm lips touched mine, my thoughts slipping away as he gripped the back of my head to deepen the kiss. Realizing I had to test him, with all my might, I reluctantly pushed him away. His eyes filled with annoyance, not caring at that time. "Why won't you just let me have this, "I folded my arms, moving my eyes away from his? I. .I just don't love you Grimmjow, "I lied "I know it was bad to say, but I had to lie to him." You don't have to love me, all you have to do is pretend though Alyshia, .just for tonight, " I thought about it for a second, it wouldn't be that bad to lost something to Grimmjow, this to Grimmjow." Alright, but, I lied, I do love you "I whispered into his ear.

With those words, his face brightened. His lips met mine again, bringing me down as he crawled on top of me. As one hand ran threw my hair, the other moved my legs apart until he could fully grind his lower half more on me. His mouth muffled my moans of pleasure, loving the way it felt to just be next to someone like him. His bodies, his smell, his smooth hair, everything about him made my mind go crazy. My legs wrapped around his waist, making his body press against mine more, just to feel the way when he did it before. He was already getting hard. He grinned in between twirling his tongue with mine, proud to make me feel something like this for the first time. He knew thought from long hours of watching me, spying girl talks with Halibel and parental talks with Kaname, and reading stuff on the Internet. Another moan escaped me as he pulled off my uniforms pants, placing his hand under my panties, a very new sensation coming into my body and mind. "Say you love me, again." His hot breath caressed my ear, his teeth tugging on my earlobe a little. Too caught up into something else, his hand moved slightly to get my attention. "Say it . . . For me, "Pressing him against again, and making his hand press further as he did so." I. Love you, so…much" After that his lips made their way right back to mine, starting to begin other things also. His hands began to hunt around, doing other things. He pulled of my uniform top, removed my bra, and put his lips down to my exposed chest. In return, I scratched his back with my nails, eliciting a moan in response. "Ooo, this kitten wants to play" he said with a satisfied smirk. He then started kissing me everywhere he could find, enjoying my many moans of pleasure. He also started rubbing me under my panties, obviously enjoying ,I, me, me, me, me, and me, removed his jacket, and stroked his exposed chest, enjoying the feel of it. Another seductive moan escaped him. "Do that…. again" he moaned. So I did. I finally found what turned him on. I did it over and over again, using my nails. I could feel him getting hard, through his uniform pants, so I undid his belt, and started stroking him, making him even harder. Upon doing that, well, he kicked of his pants." Easier access for you" he smirked. Knowing what turned him on, turned me on as well. Doing what he asked wasn't even that hard for me to obey. I slowly, pulled down his underwear. Slowly because I knew it tortured him. I slowly took him in, twirling my tongue around him, rubbing him, enjoying myself. That brought many moans and words of pleasure. As I finished he pinned me to the bed," Now I guess I got to return the favor, and then more". He said with a shit-eating grin on his handsome face. He started kissing me starting at my chest, going down to my belly button, my thighs, and when he got down to my panties, he laughed. "These are in the way, so I guess I got to get rid of them". "I guess you do." I replied, enjoying myself. With those words barely out of my mouth, he grabbed my panties in his mouth, and ripped them off, and started licking, causing me to gasp. He then started to go to town on me. He licked and sucked, doing it so much that I moaned even louder. His tongue found its way inside of me, and with that, I moaned even louder." More, more" I begged. "With pleasure my queen" he whispered. He did it again, and I clawed at his back, making him moan too. When he stopped, he looked at me with the most seductive grin I had ever seen. "Should I?" He said. "Yes, yes, you should" I almost begged. He smirked, and arranged himself. As he pushed in, I almost screamed with pleasure. I moaned his name. "Harder Grimmjow, harder" "Alright." He replied. He shoved it in me, making me orgasm, time after time. When I did, he started pounding it into me, going faster every time. As he did it, he pressed his lips onto mine, harder each time he pushed. "Let's switch positions" he suggested," "Whatever you say" I moaned. He got me on my hands and knees, and started pushing from behind, grabbing my breasts as he did it. He then sat me in his lap, and stuck it in me. He then kissed me like he did at the start, pushing my head even closer to mine. When our lips separated, I told him" I love you, truly, till the day we die." "I love you too." He said, putting his lips to the hollow of my throat, and working his way down. For the finale, he tied my wrists to the bedpost. He started at my lips, and kissed me all the way down, stopping at my breasts to twirl his tongue around my nipples, nibbling them lightly. He then licked me like he did before, but this time, in a more frenzied, wild way. He truly was the wildest one, and the one I loved. He then shoved himself into me, and pounded away at a frenzied, breath taking pace. I screamed with pleasure, and when I did, he went even faster, and harder. He just felt so good. He kissed my lips when he did it, and sucked on my nipples too. When he finally untied me, I pinned him down. I started at his lips, like he did to me, and I kissed him all the way down. I sucked on him, and enjoyed the feel of it in my mouth.

When we finished, he brought my face close to his and said in a sexy, seductive whisper." If you were my girlfriends, we'd do this every night." "Are you asking me out?" I asked." I guess I am." He smirked." Well then, are you up for tomorrow night?" Yes, yes, 1,000 times yes." He yelled, plunging his lips onto mine, and shoving himself inside of me again. I just sighed with pleasure; I was finally reaffirmed of my feelings. I did love him, and I was now his woman.

Tomorrow

Halibel met me at our table the next morning for breakfast." So…how did it go?" she asked whimsically. "I don't know what you're talking about." I lied. Oh come on Alyshia, I saw Grimmjow going down to your room when I left. And I heard the moans and screams while on a walk with Sung-Sun."" Ok, ya got me, it was beyond amazing. I fan girl giggled" Well at least I know which guy you like now." She said in a sarcastic tone." Oh shut up Halibel." I muttered, afraid that Yammy,who was sitting at the adjacent table would hear.. A bit later, Grimmjow passed by our table, and gave me that seductive smile I loved. I gave him one in response. He slipped me a note, and then moved to go eat. The note read, "Last night was beyond amazing. Here's some money, go by you something for tonight. ;) Much love, Grimmjow". Attached to the bottom of the note was $40. "Wow, you two must have some night," Halibel said with mirth in her voice,"Hey, I'll go with you, maybe I can help you pick something out." "Alright, let's go now." I said with a smile. We cleared our trays, and practically bolted out the door. But before I got out, I gave Grimmjow a sly wink and a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

Grimmjow and I decided to do "it "at his place this time. As I knocked on the door, he flung it open on the second knock. He swept me into his strong arms, swung me round and kissed me full on the lips, causing me to drop the Victoria's Secret bag in my hand." Wow, someone's happy! I exclaimed after we broke apart." Why wouldn't I be, I've got a sexy girl, she loves me, and she's as wild as me!" he whispered, slipping his hand into my pants and on to my butt." And she's about to get even wilder." I replied, lightly scratching his neck. With those words, he swept me up in his arms, carried me into his room, sat me on the wide bed, and started kissing me feverishly. I slipped my hands into his silky, blue hair, gently twining it in my fingers. He grabbed mine in turn, gently pulling on in, pulling me onto the bed, grinding his lower half against mine. He was already getting hard. Before I could even do anything, he had removed my uniform pants and his and was grinding himself against me. I reached over, and started stroking him through the cloth underpants he wore, making him moan. In retaliation, he started to suck on my neck, leaving marks, causing me to throw my head back in pleasure." So you like that?" he whispered in my ear." Yes, very much." I moaned. The more he did it, the more I got wet. Before I knew it he had removed my uniform top and bra, and started kissing my breasts. He sucked and nibbled on the nipples, making them instantly hard. In response, I clawed his back, and removed his jacket, exposing his luscious, ripped body. I gently scraped my nails against his abs, knowing what it did to him, reveling in the response." Ya know, your one bad kitten, ya played coy with me for a while, and ya need to be punished." He murmured in my ear." Oh and how are you going to do that?" I quipped, challenging him to even try." Like this." And with those words, he reached under the pillow near my head, and produced a silk blindfold, a vibrating ring, and a pair of blue, fluffy handcuffs." Ooo, I'm gonna enjoy this." I said with a grin. Before I could react, he handcuffed me to the bedpost, and blindfolded me. Plunged in to darkness, my sensitivity was heightened, so I felt ….everything. I heard the vibrating ring being switched on, and felt my panties being ripped from my body. I enjoyed the cool feeling of the air on me. He pressed himself against me, allowing me to feel the vibrations. His lips found purchase on mine, allowing him to put in that kiss, how enthralled he was to finally have me as his own. He sucked on my tongue and bit my lips. He kissed me all the way down, obviously enjoying himself. He started to grind his lower half on me again, the ring eliciting many moans from me. I heard the ring being switched off, and the shower being turned on. He must have read my mind.

In own swift, smooth motion, he released the handcuffs, removed the blindfold, and carried me into the shower, the water was cold, but it was just perfect, because he was so hot and teaming. He shoved me against the wall and I noticed he had finally removed his underwear. I smiled at seeing his package, loving how large and long he were. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and delighting in that action, he started to shove himself inside of me. The water acted as a lubricant, making him go in even faster. Realizing this, he started to pound away, making me scream in pure pleasure. In an instant, he stopped, set me down, and started to lick and suck on my lower half, finding out what made me fingered me, spreading me apart, and then licking me even more. His tongue found its way inside me, and caused me to moan for more." More, more. Do it more." I moaned." Your one bad girl," he laughed, "maybe I do need to punish you even more." And with the words out, he buried his tongue inside of me. He then got up and tangled his hands in my hair, gently pulling my head back, so he could kiss his way down. He started at the hollow of my neck, and stopped just before he reached my lower half. He then started to rub his head against me, causing his wet hair to hit me just right. He buried his head in between my thighs, licking and sucking away" Having fun punishing me?" I finally got out from between moans..." Yes, very much." He whispered in my ear. In an instant, he shut off the shower water, lifted me out, and carried me off to the bed again.

He sat on my hips, gently balancing himself. He then shoved himself inside of me, shoving away like there was no tomorrow. I screamed his name, making him go even faster, and even harder. I could feel his erection against me." Hey, maybe I should punish you too." I said." How would you do that?" he smirked, clearly challenging me back." You'll just have to see." I whispered in his ear. I gently pushed him down onto the bed, and used the handcuffs from earlier to restrain him. I slipped on the bra I wore earlier, another pair of panties, and a thin tank top. I stripped ever so slowly for him. First, I removed the tank top, pulling it ever so slowly over my head. Then the panties came off even slower. Finally the bra. I undid the front closure, but I didn't take it off, I just let it flop around my chest, open and oh so tempting to him. I started at his chest kissing it, and rubbing it gently, allowing my open bra to hit him while I did it. I sucked on his erection, enjoying the shivers of pleasure that racked Grimmjow's body. To tease him, I rubbed myself against his erection, but never let it enter me. I let him feel how wet he had made me, and I loved feeling how hard I made him. I played with my breasts under the bra, letting him see me do it. I then removed the bra, and played with myself again, reveling in the sounds of joy he made. I brushed them against his chest, causing him to moan with tortured pleasure. I then lay on top of him, and allowed myself to kiss him. I unlocked the handcuffs, and he tangled his hands in my hair. He flipped me over, so he was on top." You're one bad kitten; you need to be punished even more now." He murmured. "Well then, maybe this kitten should get ready again." I replied." Maybe she should, or she'll be punished more. "He smirked. "Maybe that's what she wants." I said in a murmur. "Then that's what she'll get." He said in a sexy whisper.

With a laugh, I went to the bag I had dropped on the way in. I slipped into the bathroom, put on what I bought earlier that day. When I walked out of the bathroom, I swear his eyes bugged out his head and his jaw dropped. I was in a blue lace thong, and a matching strapless bra. He jumped off the bed, pushed me against the wall, and fused his lips with mine." You look so…sexy and hot in that." He told me when we broke apart." I know you'd like it."I tried to say, but I was cut off by his eager hands rubbing me through the thong "Ready for the rest of your punishment?" He asked. "You bet!" I replied. He then tied me to the bed, restraining not only my hands but my feet as well. He then unbuckled the bra, but left it in me. He took a vibrator form a nearby nightstand, and switched it on. He started rubbing it against my neck, then my chest, my belly button, and finally, my nether regions. He placed it against the thong, knowing it would turn me on if it was left there. He then ran into the bathroom, and came out later, dressed quite….seductively. He was wearing a tank top and a thin, worn pair of boxers. "This should be punishment enough." He told me, as he started to strip. First, it was the shirt. He did it slowly, letting me take in his gorgeous body, but not letting me touch. He then took off the boxers, so solely it truly was tortuous. He then switched the vibrator off, and moved it away. He pulled the fabric of the thong aside, with his teeth, enjoying me groans. He rubbed his erection against the wetness that formed there, but never stuck it in me .While he was doing it; I was practically begging him to stick it in. He undid the restraints on my feet, but kept teasing me.  
"Just do it" I begged him. "Alright." He smirked. He pushed himself in slowly, torturously, and drew out slowly" Harder!" I begged. He went even slower. Clearly this was my "punishent". The more I begged, the slower he went. Just when I thought he couldn't get any slower, he sped up. He pounded away again. As he did it he threw my undone bra to the side, and ravished my exposed chest. He wrapped his lips around my right nipple and sucked it and bit it, enjoying the way it made me feel. He then undid the arm restraints, and pushed me up against the wall, and resumed pounding away on me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, to bring him even closer, and even deeper.

He was pushing so hard, the wall rattled, and a picture fell down. Sweat poured from his body onto mine, turning us on even more Since an Espada chooses when he orgasms, this went on for a while. He removes the thong eventually. He had me press my hands onto the wall, with my butt facing him, so he could push from behind. He had me in his lap. But our favorite was doggy style. He enjoyed it so much; he was beating down on my body, causing me hands and legs to shift under me. It was beyond my wildest dreams. He sucked on my neck also, loving my head jolting response. He then pushed me back down onto the bed again. He slowly kissed me, twisting his tongue with mine. I pushed my head closer to his, deepening the kiss. His hands found my vagina one more time, spreading and massaging, rubbing and entering. He knew what effect it had on me. He then licked me, like he was enjoying the world's best Popsicle. His tongue found its way inside of me again. It hunted round, going as far as it could "You taste so good" he told me."I can taste even better" I told him." Ooo I like the sound of that." He replied, with that sexy, shit-eating grin.

I went to the fridge, and got out he whipped cream. Before I could even spray any on myself, he took it from me, and spayed it all over his chest, his abs, and his erection, smiling all the while. "Oh, you're in for it now." I told him. Before he could answer, I pushed him to the carpeted floor, and started to lick. I started at his chest, swirling my tongue around his nipples. I then moved down, enjoying myself, and giving him pleasure. When I reached his erection, I sucked on it like it was a lollipop. I even nibbled it lightly, causing him to moan and twitch with pleasure. I then covered myself with the white, creamy foam. Making sure it was in his, and my favorite places. He licked slowly, enjoying the taste and feel of it on my skin. When he reached my vagina again, he licked all the cream off and started pushing himself in to me again. I screamed even louder this time. His lips found mine, and I could feel his love for me in the kiss. He lifted me onto the bed and sat me in his lap. We just cuddled there, lips locked, fingers tangled in each other's hair. "I love you" he told me in a sexy whisper." I love you too" I told him on return. His lips nestled themselves in the hollow of my throat. Everything calmed down from there, just kissing and gentle caresses.

When we finally broke apart and lay in the bed, never wanting the night to end. Never wanting this moment to end. Never wanting to leave the other. Glad we met the day before. Glad we were both good. Glad we were so alike. Just glad I told him I loved him, just glad I said yes. Just glad he was here beside me. Grimmjow was mine, and I was his. Forever.


End file.
